The organic light-emitting display device is a display device using an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) as a light-emitting device with the characteristics of high contrast, thin thickness, wide viewing angle, fast response speed, low power consumption, etc., and is increasingly applied to various displaying and illuminating fields.
In an existing organic light-emitting display device, a plurality of pixel circuits may be generally included. A plurality of pixel circuits are generally supplied with a power voltage by the same power source. The power voltage can determine current flowing through a light-emitting diode (LED) in the pixel circuit.
However, in practical applications, when the power voltage is transmitted between a plurality of pixel circuits, an IR drop is inevitably generated, resulting in a difference in the actual power voltage of each pixel circuit, thereby causing a difference in the current flowing through each of the light-emitting diodes, and an uneven display brightness of the display device.